


the way to a woman's heart is...spilling her drink?

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Lena's a gay mess, SuperCorp, kara is cute, technically set at the beginning of season 2, they meet in a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: "Of course, out of all the people in the world Lena could’ve bumped into, it had to be the prettiest woman she’s ever seen."Or Lena knocks into Kara, spilling coffee all down her front. Kara doesn't seem too upset about it though.





	the way to a woman's heart is...spilling her drink?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr: "Are you okay?"

First day in a new city, first day at a new job, and already she’s running late. She’s the CEO, so it’s not like she’s going to get fired, but she wants to make a good impression, wants to show how serious and committed she is to this new job.

But before she can do any of that, she needs a cup of coffee, she’d been up late last night getting a head start on work and there’s no way she’s going to be able to function today if she doesn’t get her caffeine.

Maybe she should’ve chosen a less busy coffee shop to get said coffee, but she’s here now, and she’s ordered, and at least it’ll probably be a good cup of coffee, considering how many people are here.

She steps back, to let the next person order, and instantly she knows she’s made a mistake when she makes contact with the person behind her, before a quiet “shoot” is muttered then the unmistakable sound of liquid hitting the floor.

Lena turns immediately, sees the mess on the woman’s blouse behind her, as well as all over the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” she says, turning back to grab a handful of napkins. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” the woman says, taking the napkins from Lena’s outstretched hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re not burnt, are you?” Lena says, finally looking up from the woman’s coffee-stained shirt to judge just how angry the woman in front of her is. She doesn’t _sound_ angry, but Lena knows she would be if some idiot had made her spill coffee all down her front.

“I’m fine,” the woman repeats but Lena barely hears her, too busy taking note of just how damn _attractive_ the woman in front of her is.

Lena wouldn’t usually say blondes are her type, but she’s suddenly reevaluating everything she used to think because this blonde certainly is.

Her hair is tied back in a ponytail, leaving the long lines of her neck exposed down to the collar of her blouse. She has a sharp jaw, one that Lena would very much like to run her lips along. And speaking of lips, hers are pink and they look ever so soft and Lena definitely wants to press her own lips there too.

She has blue eyes, a blue she’s never quite seen before, hidden behind dark-framed glasses which are somehow both cute _and_ hot at the same time.

Of course, out of all the people in the world Lena could’ve bumped into, it had to be the prettiest woman she’s ever seen.

And don’t even get her started on her body, she can tell she’s muscular even through her clothes and – _pull yourself together Luthor, and stop staring._

Those blue eyes hold hers for a moment longer before she forces herself to look away as she remembers where she is, what just happened, and that it’s not polite to stare.

“Here, let me,” Lena says, taking the soaked napkins from the woman’s hands before throwing them in a nearby bin. She feels bad when she see that the woman’s blouse is beyond hope, the front is completely stained, and she feels even worse when a worker comes over to mop up the mess on the floor she’s made. “What were you drinking? I’ll buy you another.”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” the woman says, but Lena’s having none of it.

“Please, I insist, it’s the least I can do, I ruined your shirt _and_ spilled your coffee.”

The woman smiles and again Lena is struck by how good looking she is. Not only that, the smile is so genuine, so warm, Lena’s not sure if anyone has ever looked at her like that before.

The woman leans forward, looking around as if worried about being overheard. Lena tries to focus on her words and not the woman’s proximity, and she definitely tries to keep her eyes from wandering down to pink lips. “It was a hot chocolate actually. I don’t drink coffee, I don’t like the taste.”

Lena laughs as the woman leans away, a genuine one too, something she hasn’t done in a long time, and she turns to order the woman another drink.

Once that’s done, she turns back around, suddenly at a loss of what to say. Should she say anything? Or is she just making this woman’s day worse by not leaving her alone?

“I’m Kara, by the way. Kara Danvers.” She holds out her hand for Lena to shake, a now nervous smile on her face.

_How can one person go from hot to adorable in less than 2 seconds?_

“Lena Luthor,” Lena says, taking Kara’s outstretched hand. _God, her hands are soft_. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Lena sees the recognition in her eyes, she knows her name, but Kara’s smile doesn’t falter as they shake hands.

“You too, if only it was under better circumstances.”

Lena feels guilty again. “Sorry about your shirt, I can buy you another?”

Kara waves her off. “Don’t worry about it, I live just around the corner, I can get changed on the way to work.”

“Lena!” The woman behind the counter calls and Lena had forgotten she was here to get a cup of coffee herself. She’s also forgotten that she’s running late and suddenly she wishes she wasn’t, she doesn’t want to end the conversation with Kara.

“I’ve got to run, I’m late for work,” Lena says when she turns back to Kara. “I’m sorry again about your blouse.”

She’s sorry for wrecking it not only because it’s an inconvenience to Kara, but because she looks damn good in it too.

Kara smiles yet again. “You need to stop apologising, it was an accident. And I for one am glad it happened, because it means I got to meet you.”

Lena feels her cheeks go red, just as Kara’s own do as she ducks her head, which only makes her cuter.

“I’ll see you around?” Lena says, and that’s not what she wanted to say, she wants to ask for Kara’s number, but she’s just too chicken to actually do it.

“I hope so.”

That smile is going to be seared on her brain forever.

Lena leaves the café with a smile of her own, stopping by the tips jar to stuff $50 in there as an extra thanks for cleaning up her mess.

As soon as she gets outside, she chastises herself, because what are the chances she’s ever going to bump into Kara again in a city as big as National City?

She shakes her head, she doesn’t need the distraction of a pretty woman when she has work to focus on. Work she _should_ be at now.

So she forgets about the pretty blonde woman with the kind eyes and nice smile and heads to work. She considers asking Jess to try find her, she has her name, so that’s a start. But she also doesn’t want to be that creepy person who goes looking for her after just a short conversation in a café.

Kara’s probably already forgotten about her, she’ll just become some story, a random woman who spilled her drink on her.

She pushes Kara from her mind, she has a company to run.

xxx

Three days. Three days is all it takes for Lena to see Kara again. Lena tries to keep her expression neutral when Kara steps into her office with none other than Clark Kent, but it’s a hard task when Kara is absolutely beaming at her.

“Mr Kent, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you in National City.” She turns to Kara with a conspiratorial smile. “And Miss Danvers, I promise not to spill anything on you again.”

Clark shoots them both a weird look but Lena ignores it and they press on with the interview.

It’s goes as well as could be expected, Clark’s never trusted her, not since Lex. A lot of people haven’t.

But the look Kara gives her, when she says she’s just trying to make a name for herself outside of her family? Lena believes her when she says she understands.

“Miss Danvers, a word?” Lena asks when the interview comes to an end. She really hadn’t expected to see Kara again, not so soon anyway, but she’s regretted not asking for her number for the last three days and she’s not going to make the same mistake twice.

Clark shoots them both another look but he goes, leaving them alone again.

“Is there something you needed?” Kara asks, looking unsure as she adjusts her glasses.

It’s adorable.

Lena swallows down her nerves. It’s now or never, she’s not going to let this opportunity pass her by. “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me.” Kara’s eyes widen considerably as Lena immediately starts to back track, she’d meant to as for her number, not a d _ate_. “Or not, it doesn’t have to be a date. We could just have lunch or something, as friends. I don’t have many friends here and-“ She cuts herself off. “Now it sounds like I’m trying to guilt you into being friends with me, I’m not. I’ve just regretted not getting your number since I spilled your drink on you and I’ve been hoping I’d see you again all week.”

“I’d love to.”

Lena’s cheeks go red as she finishes her little speech. What is this woman doing to her, turning her into a rambling mess? She’s usually much more in control than this. She always has had a weakness for pretty woman. She’s too busy being embarrassed that it takes a moment for Kara’s words to register.

“You’d love to?”

Kara nods, her own cheeks red. “Anything but coffee,” she laughs.

“Dinner then?”

Kara smiles. “It’s a date.”

Lena’s eyes widen. “A date? I thought-“

Kara laughs again, cutting her off. “I know what you think, you just told me.”

Lena ducks her head in embarrassment, this is not a good way to start. But maybe it is? Considering Kara said yes to a date.

“And I felt the same way too, after you left. I’ve been hoping every day I’d run into you at Noonan’s again just so I could ask for your number.”

“Well,” Lena says, turning around to pick up a business card from her desk, feeling some of her confidence returning with Kara’s confession. “Here’s my number.”

Kara takes the card, her thumbs flicking over the edge as she reads it with a smile. She looks up at Lena and Lena’s struck again by how gorgeous she is. “I’m definitely going to call you.”

Lena feels her heart flutter. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
